


The Prince of Halloween

by LuminaLunii



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Nightmare Before Christmas (1993)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Nightmare Before Christmas Fusion, Crossover, F/M, Haha I don't really know yet, Headcanon, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Rating May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-09-12 11:07:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16871818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuminaLunii/pseuds/LuminaLunii
Summary: What happens when a six-year-old Harry Potter finds his way to Halloween Town? Raised by Jack and Sally, Harry Potter-Skellington will confuse and terrify the Wizarding World while he tries to learn about and survive this world he once knew. Maybe a few friends along the way will help. IS BEING REWRITTEN!! SORRY.





	1. Prologue

“Potter, Harry,” Minerva McGonagall called out.

Most everyone stood up in anticipation. Trying to see the famed savior earlier than the others in the crowd. Dumbledore was just anxious, knowing the boy was actually at Hogwarts.

He was unable to find the envelope with Harry Potter’s address on it, but they still got a letter accepting his place in the school. Dumbledore had tried sending an owl to try and meet him to see where he was at, but the owl couldn’t find the boy.

Five years. The boy had been missing for five years. He couldn’t find him, no matter how much magic he used, some not actually legal. Nothing worked, and he had resigned himself to waiting until this school year to find out if the boy was even alive.

Luckily, nobody else knew besides Arabella, but she was a squib that didn’t interact with the wizarding world. He could finally figure out with he boy lived and get back to his family. He was worried about who had raised Harry for the last few years but was confident he could work it all out in his favor.

While the Headmaster watched and plotted, the others were holding their breath, watching intensely. Some in anger and annoyance, others in reverence. Finally, a boy with dark hair and bright emerald eyes stepped forward and many people quickly realized something was off.

Most first years were either timid or arrogant when they first stepped up to the hat. A few were excited, but they were still nervous. The young boy had a wide smile on, just short of being too wide. He was walking calmly, not at all concerned about the attention he was getting.

Those closer to him could see weird black lines along his neck, hands and parts of his face. It looked oddly like stitching on a garment, but they didn’t seem to be real. Under his robe, he was wearing a black and white suit and a bow tie that looked like a bat. The whole hall seemed to dim as a cold wind that smelled like autumn blew through, it seemed to carry a very quiet and very eerie melody with it.

The professors looked around confused, wondering how that was even possible, but everyone was snapped back to the sorting as the hat began laughing out loud.

“Oh my, well that is definitely a new one for me,” the hat muttered out loud, shocking everyone since it usually only talked inside person’s head until it sorted them.

Harry Potter began laughing as well, low and haunting. Many people felt a shiver run down their spines. Though none of the living had taken notice, all the ghosts in the castle had gathered near the back of the Great Hall, watching this particular sorting with intensity.

Many of them had never met Harry Potter before, but they knew who he was outside of the wizarding world. Even outside of this world altogether. They were intrigued with the young child they only knew through stories of the other ghosts.

They all watched in anticipation. Obviously, how could they not want to see what happened to the Prince of Halloween?


	2. Welcome to Town

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so here's the next chapter. I just wanted to clarify this is after the movie. Obviously I'm going to be making a story line with the NBC characters, so there will probably be developments that didn't happen in the original story. One part I'm using from the video game is that Jack and the other holiday leaders are now aware of each other and live in relative peace with some contact. Hint hint. All rights go to J.K. Rowling and the creators of NIghtmare Before Christmas. I own nothing, but the plotline...I think? I'm not sure, just don't sue me! Haha okay, here's the next chapter.

Harry Potter, age six, was currently lost. Well, not completely lost. He thought he was still in Surrey, but he wasn’t too sure. It was because of Dudley, of course. It’s always Dudley…or Vernon.

            Harry’s side and face still hurt from his last punishment. He had dropped the pan of bacon that morning and it all fell on the floor. Vernon was already upset about it being Halloween. It was a reminder that they were stuck with his “freak” nephew as he kept telling Harry.

            Dudley was too busy running around in an astronaut costume. His Aunt Petunia thought Dudley looked so smart. Harry couldn’t help thinking of a giant marshmallow, not that he’d say anything about it.

            Harry, of course, didn’t get a costume. He didn’t get to go trick or treating either. They always locked him up in his cupboard before leaving. Today, though, Dudley and his gang had decided to play Harry Hunting before leaving with his parents, causing Harry to run off. While he ran, Dudley and his gang tried to catch up, but Dudley tripped in his suit, making him fall. He started crying loudly, making Harry turn around temporarily.

            He heard his aunt yelling for Dudley and his uncle yelling his name as he looked at Dudley and the fear that ran down his spine caused him to run even faster. Even at six, Harry was very fast, no matter how short his legs were. As he ran, he kept wishing to be somewhere safe, away from his family. He kept wishing and wishing until he felt a weird sensation run through his body and suddenly felt very sick as he felt his insides squeeze together tightly.

            He had collapsed to the ground and nearly threw up his meager lunch of a slice of bread and some cheese that he managed to sneak pass his aunt. As he began to feel better, he realized the ground underneath him was grass and not asphalt like what he thought he’d land on. He finally looked around and couldn’t help a gasp of shock.

            He was in a forest. It had weird pieces of stones sticking up everywhere with small buildings as well. The one closest had some kind of engraving on it, but Harry couldn’t read very well and it was already pretty dark. He had no clue how he had gotten there, but he was still grateful. Although, now he was lost in the woods and didn’t know how to get home. Not that he would be better off there. Harry was young, but he wasn’t stupid. He knew his family hated for some reason.

            He didn’t know why. It still hurt, but he was slowly getting used to how he was treated. He hardly knew anything about his real parents, only that they were dead, and his aunt was forced to take him in. Harry sighed sadly, once again wishing for someone to care for him.

            He began walking around the woods feeling a strange sense of comfort in the quiet. It was quickly becoming dark, but Harry didn’t mind. He was used to the dark because of his cupboard. He listened as leaves crunched under his feet. He shivered as a cold breeze wrapped around him, but he couldn’t do much about the cold with his hand-me-downs.

            Harry kept walking around the area, looking at the stones as they gradually became more and more eroded and covered in moss. He didn’t realize that he was getting deeper into the cemetery, away from the entrance.

            It was late when Harry sat on the ground, near tears. He didn’t like his family, but he wanted to be home. He didn’t want to be lost forever. He stared up at the stars through the tree branches as tears fell. He sniffled, wiping his nose on his sleeve, jumping when he heard a woman’s voice.

            “Oh dear, not again!”

            Harry looked over towards a small mausoleum with an old black gate that led underground. There was a lady there, her hair glowed red in the moonlight. Harry thought her skin looked a bit blue but didn’t think much of it.

            Her dress was a bunch of mismatched colors and she was picking something up from the ground. Harry slowly got up and moved closer to her, hoping he could ask her for help. His school had taught them to stay away from strangers earlier that year, but Harry needed help and was more scared of being stuck there than he was of a stranger.

            She had turned away from Harry, who couldn’t see what she had picked up or what she was doing. He saw weird lines running down her legs as he got close but didn’t recognize what they were.

            The wind had blown most of the leaves away, so Harry didn’t make much sound as he walked closer, working up the courage to call out to her. However, before he could say anything, she seemingly finished what she was doing and promptly opened the gate and started walking down the steps.

            Harry’s words died in his throat as he watched her disappear into the tomb. He instantly began running towards the gate, catching it as it was closing.

            “Hello?” he called out, but nobody said anything.

            Harry stared unsurely into the darkness before walking down into the tomb. The gate closed behind him and Harry Potter disappeared from the world. Many alarms began ringing in an old man’s office, letting him know the Boy-Who-Lived was gone.

…

Harry could no longer see anything as he made his way through the dark tunnel. He kept his arms out as he unsteadily made his way down the stone steps. The tunnel was dark, but Harry didn’t want to go back to the cemetery. He didn’t want to go back to the Dursleys.

So, he walked along the tunnel, unsure where the lady was, but unwilling to make a noise in the darkness. He thought he heard faint sounds of music as he kept walking. It was jubilant and eerie. He was sure he’d never heard anything like it in his life.

_This is Halloween. Pumpkins scream in the dead of night…_

Harry thought that was rather odd. He’d never heard a pumpkin scream. Even if he did, nobody would believe him. His aunt and uncle would call it freakish and then he’d be in trouble again. He saw a light up ahead and began hurrying over as fast as his legs could carry him.

_Trick or treat. Til the neighbors gonna die of fright._

Harry had never seen someone die from being scared either, but it didn’t sound like a fun way to die. He reached the light finally, climbing the stairs out into another cemetery, this one vastly different. The tombstones were all wonky and strange. The moon was huge and yellow, overlooking a curly hill.

Harry looked around, spotting the red-haired lady as she made her way out of a gate.

_I am the one hiding under your stairs, fingers like snakes and spiders in my hair._

Harry shivered, reminded of his own room under the stairs. He was used to spiders, but he definitely didn’t like them in his hair. Nobody ever hid in his cupboard before either and couldn’t understand why anyone would want to.

He hid behind a pillar next to the gate, looking into the weirdest town he’d ever seen. He’d only ever been in Surrey, but it was still weird. All the houses leaned in weird ways with a few that seemed to stretch for the sky.

Harry felt a shiver of fear as he noticed some of the people who were singing about Halloween. The was a wolf who walked like a man. A small one-eyed mummy and little boy with stitched eyes were singing around a green fountain.

A man with two faces was standing on top of a car, singing about surprises. Harry watched as the red-haired lady walked towards the middle of town with everyone else as a scarecrow with a pumpkin on its head came riding in on a horse.

Harry stared in fascination as they all gathered around the fountain, jumping in shock as the scarecrow abruptly moved, grabbing a torch and lighting itself on fire. He watched as the scarecrow burned before jumping into the fountain. As a grinning skeleton in a striped suit emerged from the water, Harry couldn’t help but laugh in excitement.

It was so weird and strange here, but it was amazing. Harry had only known his relative’s home and his school. He had never seen something like this and though he was still scared, he was giddy enough to forget his fear.

The red-haired lady walked up to the skeleton, taking one of his hands in her own. Harry moved around the pillar quietly, not noticing the trashcan on the other side. He bumped into it, sending the lid crashing down. All the celebrating stopped as everyone looked over towards him, making his fear rear up viciously.

Sally looked over at the very small, very _human,_ boy. His clothes were gray and ratty, not very helpful with the cold. Of course, the shivers running through his body could have been from fear, Sally did not know. The boy looked at all the people staring at him before staring over at Sally and taking a step towards her.

The townspeople began talking loudly, then. They were confused and a bit scared, obviously, a living human had never made their way into their town before. The mayor was just as scared but was yelling into his microphone for everyone to calm down before looking at Jack. Jack looked down at Sally who was still watching the boy.

Even with all the yelling, he had continued to look at Sally while he flinched away from the noise. She took a small step towards the boy, who looked far too scared, even for Halloween. They weren’t even trying to scare him.

“Everyone, quiet!” Jack yelled out.

It didn’t take them long to calm down, looking over at Jack. He just watched Sally as she moved closer to the child who was calming down in the quiet. Everyone watched as she stopped and kneeled in front of Harry. She smiled sweetly, making Harry relax a bit more.

“Hello,” Sally started, “my name’s Sally. What’s yours?” Harry blushed and looked down.

“My name’s Harry,” he whispered, Sally barely able to catch it.

“Well Harry, can you tell me how you got here?” He glanced up looking at her guiltily.

“I saw you in the forest and followed you into the ground. I didn’t know where else to go,” Harry cried, tears gathering in his eyes. Sally moved closer, running her hand down his cheek comfortingly.

“Oh, sweetie, it’s okay. We aren’t mad, just confused. Can you tell me how you ended up in the forest?” she asked.

“I was running from my family,” Harry said, not really thinking about his answer. Sally, Jack, and a few listening in frowned.

“Why were you running from them?” Sally inquired.

“My cousin was trying to chase me but fell. My uncle was angry, and I didn’t want to get punished,” he mumbled, touching his side.

Sally frowned, noticing the large bruise on Harry’s cheek. Taking a larger glance, she noticed that he definitely did not look healthy like most of the kids she saw running around in the other world. Under his baggy clothes, her was very skinny, nearly skeletal and not in the good way. She was brought out of her thoughts as Harry yawned.

“Are you tired, Harry?” Sally asked gently. Harry rubbed his eyes and nodded.

Sally knew it was probably very late in the human world and children are meant to sleep early. She held her arms out uncertainly, looking at Harry.

“Will you let me take you somewhere you can sleep?”

Harry looked at her for a moment, but he trusted her. She was nice, much nicer than any other adult he knew. He nodded, wrapping his arms around her neck as she picked him up. Really, he was just too light, Sally thought.

Jack took a step forward as he watched Harry’s eyes close. He did not understand very much about humans other than how to scare them, but he knew enough that they shouldn’t be afraid of their own family. He looked at everyone who was still gathered and sighed.

“We will discuss this after he wakes up. Sally and I will take him to our home, for now,” he announced.

Eventually people began to move away, many glancing over as Jack and Sally walked to their home. Jack told the mayor to set up a town meeting for tomorrow, but otherwise didn’t say anything. He was thinking to himself if he should ask Santa Clause about children, since he was much more used to them.

They went into his house, Sally carrying him into a small spare room. The walls were dark gray with peeling paint and faded pumpkins littered on them. There was a small crooked bed with a pillow and patchwork quilt that Sally had made. She put Harry down, smiling as she saw his eyes stayed closed.

Jack and she watched him for a moment before moving into the hallway, closing the door until it was only opened a bit. Sally glanced uncertainly at Jack, but he only smiled.

“We’ll figure it out, don’t worry,” he said comfortingly.

Sally only nodded, making her way downstairs, determined to find the witches and figure out what they could feed a normal human boy when he woke up. Something told her he wouldn’t care no matter what he was given, but she’d try to find something safe.


	3. AN

Alright, I'm really sorry about this, but I am rewriting Prince of Halloween. I mean...there's only two chapter but I just don't like how I started the story. It made it much harder to continue since I couldn't decide what I wanted to do. So if you're following this story, sorry for the awkward update that wasn't a chapter.

I am rewriting mostly the first chapter, and maybe rewording the prologue or something. Just letting you know that if it says the stories updated but has the same number of chapters, it will probably mean I redid the chapter and it will be different! Very different probably at least in some aspects. Sorry for any inconvenience.

Happy Readings!


End file.
